After the cuffs
by castlefan83
Summary: What happens after the last scene of "Cuffed"?  Mild spoilers for Episode 4x10.  Chapter 10 is up!  Story is complete.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So this is my very first fanfic, and yes it was inspired by "Cuffed". Big shocker I know. I'm not for sure if it's any good or not, but if you take the time to read please review so I know what I'm doing right, or doing completely wrong. It's been probably a decade since I've really written anything. I would like to turn this into a multi-chapter fic, but we'll just have to see if the interest is there. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own anything. It all belongs to AWM and ABC. There are no words for the pain and heartache that I am experiencing with this realization. _

He watched her walk away towards the elevator carrying her helmet. Turning he started to walk away, but then stopped and realized that he should be heading towards the elevator too. He was still in shock over the fact that she said "next time". She planned on them being handcuffed again in the future? Not that it's something that he would complain about by any means, but just the fact that those suggestive words came out of Beckett's mouth had him all out of sorts.

As he stepped onto the elevator he thought about the empty loft that awaited him since Alexis and his mother we off visiting colleges. When the elevator opened up on the ground floor he had made up his mind. He took a taxi to a Chinese place that he visited regularly, which just happened to be two blocks from a certain detective's apartment. As he entered her building and rode the elevator upstairs he began to wonder if she would even be home. They had left the precinct around the same time, but that didn't mean that she was going straight home. As he reached her floor and walked toward the door he began to have doubts about just showing up with food. So many thoughts were going through his head at the moment there was no making sense of any of them. He knocked on the door and took a few steps back. He heard footsteps and then the door opened.

"Castle?" She had changed clothes into a baggy shirt and yoga pants. Her hair was pulled back loosely in a clip and pieces of hair had escaped and were softly framing her face.

He held up the bags of food. "Thought you might be hungry and I didn't want you to have to rely on the Styrofoam temple that I'm sure is occupying your fridge."

"You read my mind," she said as she stepped back and motioned for him to enter the apartment. She gently closed the door with a smile on her face and then headed into the kitchen.

He walked in and made a beeline for her dining room table. He set the bags down and took off his jacket. She came back from the kitchen with two beers in her hands. They both started to take food out of the bags and placed the boxes of deliciousness on the table. He handed her a pair of chopsticks and they sat down side by side and started to eat straight out of the boxes.

"Soooo….." Castle said looking over at Beckett with a knockout grin. "What a day."

"I don't think that even begins to describe what we've been through Castle."

"True, but if someone had told me that I would wake up handcuffed to a beautiful woman today I'd have deemed them crazy and moved on. And I could have done without the tiger. I won't be going to the zoo anytime soon. However, I do still hold my stance on the initial kinky response to being handcuffed," he said as he gave her a little wink.

"That wasn't really kinky Castle. Kinky would be taking you into the bedroom, cuffing you to the bed and then having my wicked way with you while still mostly clothed."

Castle choked on the bite of egg roll that he had just taken as she made that statement. Looking over at her with wide eyes he noticed that there was humor in her eyes, but there was almost a hint of seriousness. She wasn't actually serious about that comment, was she?

"Breathe Castle," Beckett said with a little laugh. "I'm not actually serious."

Castle let out the breath that he didn't even realize he was holding.

"There wouldn't be any clothes. Can't have the barrier of clothing interrupting all of my fun."

Beckett looked at him with an evil grin and out of nowhere produced her handcuffs and let them dangle from her finger.

It was in that moment that he realized that he was done for and he didn't even care.

_A/N: So there you have it, my first chapter. A short chapter, but it's what happens when you write it at 1:00am. Should I continue or should I just let the story die here? Please leave me a review and let me know. _

_Jen_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Wow…..the response to the first chapter of this story has been unbelievable. I was hoping for a few story alerts and a couple of reviews. To all of the people that took the time to read, review, or add this as an alert or favorite, you don't even know how much I appreciate the support. So here is the next chapter. It's a little bit longer; okay, so I kind of got caught up in the moment. I actually wasn't really planning on getting an update together until the weekend, but I found a bit of inspiration. After I finished this chapter I mapped out where I want to go with the story. I'm thinking probably two maybe three more chapters max. I don't want to drag this out too long. With the holidays I can't guarantee prompt updates, but I'll do my best. I'll stop rambling now and let you enjoy the chapter._

_Disclaimer: So apparently I still don't own anything. Sigh._

* * *

><p>He looked at Beckett and then he looked down at the cuffs. <em>'Where the heck did those come from?' <em>he thought to himself.

"Castle," Beckett purred as she swung the cuffs on her finger.

"Uhhhhhh…." was all he could respond with as he watched the cuffs swing on her finger. Left, right, left, right. Damn things were hypnotizing him with all of the possibilities.

"Castle," she said again in her sultry voice.

"Yeah," breaking his gaze from the cuffs he looked back up at her face.

She stood up from her chair and proceeded to push all the food aside and take a seat on the table in front of him. She set the cuffs on the table to her right and then she looked directly at Castle.

He was mesmerized as she started to lean in towards him. When her face was just mere inches from his she said, "So what would you like to do this evening Castle?"

Well that was just a loaded question. _'Anything and everything as long as it involves you naked and in bed'_, he snapped to attention at that thought. This was Beckett. There had to be a catch to what was going on right now. He had to focus before things got out of hand. But the more he thought about it the more he was leaning towards just letting whatever this was happen. It would be one of his dreams come true being handcuffed to her. The last time didn't count because it was done to them under the influence of …something. Hell, just being with her period would be extraordinary. It was then he looked over and realized that she was waiting for an answer. Her face was starting to lose some of the initial spark that it had displayed only moments ago. He was killing the moment with all of his internal struggle and dialogue. _Crap_.

"I'm game for anything you are Detective," he said as he finally gained his wits about him.

"Well then, it's going to be a long night." She closed the gap between their faces and pressed her lips to his.

It took him a moment to catch up to what was happening, but he recovered quickly and intensified the kiss. He started to stand up and put his arms around her, but she stopped him and pushed him back down in the chair, breaking the kiss. He looked up at her in confusion. Did he misread the signs, damn it he went too far didn't he?

"You need to get used to no touching if we're going to be playing with cuffs Castle."

"But…."

"No, buts…"

"Awww…come on, no bu….," he said with a half pout, half smile.

"Well, yes that butt can be touched in the future, not tonight though" she said letting out a little giggle. "But …." she waited for him to interrupt her again, however he motioned for her to proceed. "But, I am in charge. We need practice keeping your hands still for when I do finally cuff you so that you don't injure your wrists and are unable to write. I am not going to explain that one to your publisher, your agent, or your family," she said trying to suppress a laugh mentioning his family. She didn't think something like injury from handcuffs would shock them too much.

Beckett reached up to take the clip out of her hair. As her hair fell and draped over her shoulders she shook it out a bit and then looked at Castle. "Castle," she whispered in what he could only describe as an amazingly sexy bedroom voice. "I want you to put your hands behind the chair." He looked up at her with wide eyes, but he slowly did what she asked.

She slowly slid off the table and straddled his lap. Putting her arms around his neck she leaned in until her lips were right next to his ear. "No matter what happens, you are not to move your hands from behind that chair. Do you understand?"

He couldn't even voice a response. She was sitting on his lap, so close that he could smell the scent of cherries. He simply nodded.

"Good," she said as the nipped at his ear ever so lightly, but he jumped at the contact. "So jumpy," she said with a grin. "We're going to have to work on that," she whispered into his ear before she pulled back and then leaned in again for another kiss. She let out a soft moan at the contact. She reached down and started to undo the buttons on his shirt one by one. Once it was completely undone she placed both hands against his chest and slowly raked her nails downward. He shifted in the chair and she could sense his discomfort immediately. "Awww….Castle, looks like we're going to have to do something about that." She went in for another kiss while pulling herself even closer to him while gently grinding down on his lap.

Castle groaned at the contact. Of all the times he was listening to her about keeping his hands to himself.

Off in the distance they could hear a ringing noise, but they were both too engrossed in each other to notice much more. The offending noise ended soon enough and was immediately forgotten. After a couple of minutes of silence the ringing started back up. Beckett broke away from Castle when it finally occurred to her that the ringing was more than likely her phone. She went back in for one more lingering kiss while she tried to remember where she had left her phone.

She slid off his lap, walked over to the kitchen island and pulled her phone out of her purse. "Beckett," she said with a harsher tone than she meant to give to the caller.

"Ummmm…body dropped."

_Shit, Esposito_. She'd be questioned later about what had her so agitated. "What's the address?" He gave her the information and she hung up the phone, pressing it to her forehead mentally reminding herself to watch how she answered her cell in the future.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was then that she realized Castle hadn't made a peep since she got off his lap. She looked over to see him still in the chair where she left him. He still held his hands behind him, but his head was leaning over the back of the chair like he'd fallen asleep. She walked back across the room and gave his shoulder a shove. "Body dropped, let's go."

He remained absolutely still and silent. It was starting to freak her out just a little bit. "Castle!" she finally said when her patience was starting to run thin.

"I'm just going sit here for a moment." He was attempting to get his breathing under control, but he didn't see that happening any time soon.

"Okay, well I'm going to go get changed and ….." She stopped when he finally moved to just wave her away towards her bedroom.

Poor guy, if this was how he acted after a little kissing, they were going to need a body bag when she was done with him. She turned towards her bedroom and noticed that his head was turning to watch her walk away. She smiled gently and proceeded to add a little extra sway to her hips as she walked across the room. When she was halfway to her room she decided that she needed to leave him with something to think about for later. Before she could second guess herself she reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, throwing the garment down on the ground. She thought she could hear a quick intake of breath behind her and she went in for the kill. Just outside her bedroom door with her back still towards Castle, she slowly took off the yoga pants and discarded them on the floor. Mentally thanking herself for actually wearing some of her more sexy underwear, she glanced back to see Castle with his eyes nearly bugging out of his head. "I'll be just a minute and then we can get going." She walked into her room and as she started to shut the door she heard a faint sound. She took another listen and it almost sounded like someone weeping. She shook her head as the thought to herself _'Poor Castle's a goner'_, smiling as she finished closing the door.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So hopefully after this chapter you all are still with me. I might just be a little evil by making you wait. But hopefully this is enough to get you through the next day or so. You won't have to wait too much longer I promise. I do have a question though; I don't know whether I should just keep it 'T' rated or if I should eventually end up in the wonderful 'M' rating. Let me know you're thoughts on that one. We've still got time, not much, but time. As always, please review._

_Jen_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Well it took a lot longer to post this chapter than I thought it would. Between getting things ready for X-mas, starting another fic, and getting sick, it has been a very eventful few days, or should I say week? I'm somewhat uncertain about this chapter. I felt the need to explain what happened after the call and show how they handle it so they can get back to "other" activities. What started out as a short chapter turned out to be my longest one yet. Enjoy. _

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later the pair found themselves walking towards Esposito and Lanie.<p>

"What do we have?" Beckett tried to say with a little composure. They were both still a little breathless after what had just gone down, or hadn't gone down, or who hadn't gone down in her apartment. '_Focus Kate'_ she mentally shook herself back to reality.

"Victim's name is Elizabeth Southland. Twenty-five years old from upper Manhattan. Throat was slit, kid didn't have a chance," Esposito said shaking his head. When he glanced up at the pair he hesitated for a moment. Something was different. Beckett looked cool, calm, and collected as ever. Castle on the other hand. "Bro, you look like you've been hit by a bus. What the hell happened to you?"

Castle mentally shook himself, "It's been a long couple of days. I think it's finally catching up to me." Truth was he didn't plan on sleeping much at all in the near future, but none of them needed to know that little detail. Plus, this deer in the headlights look seemed to be working to mask the fact that he wanted Beckett so much at the moment he would have been willing to take her up against the alley wall.

Lanie's head shot up to look at the pair. Beckett was looking down, staring too intently at the body. Castle just had a deer in the headlights look. Something totally happened, but she wasn't for sure what. She caught Beckett's attention for a moment and gave her a "_we're gonna talk later even if I have to smack it out of you_" look that she was becoming quite good at as of late.

_Shit_, Beckett said to herself. She couldn't lie to Lanie. Try as she might, Lanie had a way of getting the truth out of her eventually. She leaned down next to ME and whispered softly enough for only Lanie to hear, "Don't tell the boys anything. I'll talk to you later." The ME seemed to accept that answer and went back to examining the body so they could get it back to the lab.

After about two hours of gathering evidence and details and having Ryan and Esposito give them a breakdown of witness reports Beckett decided it was probably alright for them to head back to the precinct. She started walking to the Crown Vic and realized that her shadow wasn't following her, "Let's go Castle or you're going to have to ride back in the back of the boys' car.

-C/B-

Back at the 12th Beckett started helping the boys put together the murder board. Castle was sitting in his chair with his head down on her desk.

"What's up with Castle?" Ryan said as he put up a picture of the victim.

Beckett looked back at Castle and internally grinned. "I don't know. We've been through a lot lately. Maybe everything that has happened recently has finally caught up with him.

"Beckett. What are you doing here?" They all turned around to see Gates staring at them. She looked over towards Beckett's desk and motioned towards Castle, "And can someone please tell me what the hell is wrong with Mr. Castle over here?"

"Ummmmm….we were called in on a case Sir." Beckett said.

"I thought I told you to take two days?"

Beckett paused, "That would be news to me Sir."

"Well," Gates briefly hesitated. "Go home, and take the writer with you."

Castle's head shot up off the desk at that last statement.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Castle, now go home," and with that statement Gates retreated back to her office and slammed the door.

"Soooo…." she said looking at the boys, "I guess I'll see you guys in a couple days." Beckett walked over to Castle and put her hand on his shoulder, "Come on Rick let's go."

As the boys viewed the interaction between the pair they noticed how Castle looked at the hand on his shoulder with a shock at first and then looked up at Beckett and smiled. Beckett had a look on her face that neither could describe. It was like a cross between happy and loving. The pair walked away staying relatively close to each other.

Esposito paused for a moment "Did she just call him Rick?"

"Twenty bucks say they make out in the elevator," Ryan said to Esposito all of the sudden.

"You're on! But how are we going to know who wins?" Esposito said as he looked at Ryan.

After a moment's hesitation they both sprinted towards the stairs hoping that they would make it to the first floor before the elevator did.

-C/B-

As soon as the doors to the elevator closed Beckett took a deep breath. The boys suspected that something was up with her and Castle, she could see it in their eyes. She turned to say something to Castle, but suddenly found herself pushed up against the elevator wall. Castle's lips were on hers in an instant with a need that could only be described as desperate. She fell into the kiss easily, but as she curled her arms around his neck she noticed that his hands were nowhere to be found. "Ummmmm…..Castle, where are your hands?"

"Well, technically you haven't said I could use my hands again so I'm just going with what I have at the moment," he said before going back to kissing her.

She broke from the kiss momentarily, "Castle until this elevator gets to the first floor you can do whatever you want as long as it involves your hands all over….."

She didn't get to finish the sentence. He dove in for another kiss as his arms came out of nowhere and wrapped around her lifting her against the wall. As he lifted her she wrapped her legs around his waist. He took that moment to grab onto her ass and pull her closer into him. It was almost too much for him to bear. He had wanted to have her in this position for a while now, but he didn't want to push her to do something that she didn't want to do, or something that she wasn't ready to do.

All she wanted to do was rip all of his clothes off and have her wicked way with him, but since they were actually still in public she knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

He slipped a hand underneath the back of her shirt and started to kiss her neck softy starting behind her ear and working his way down.

"Castle, we need to stop."

He immediately let out a little groan and let his head fall over her shoulder and hit the wall of the elevator with a little thunk. "God Kate, you're killing me."

"I'm just saying, until we can take this where there's not a great chance we'll get caught," she said just a little bit breathless.

He lifted his head and gave her a little smile before giving her one more quick kiss. Or it was supposed to be a quick kiss. Beckett was the one to deepen this kiss this time ignoring her own advice that they should stop. She pulled herself even closer and ground against him, emitting a moan from both. Castle was the one to pull away this time and let out a little laugh at the little whine that Beckett let slip out over the loss of contact with him. He slowly released her and she slid down the wall until her feet once again touched the ground. They took a moment to compose themselves. Beckett tucking back in her shirt and both of them making sure that smeared lipstick was not visible.

When the elevator doors opened they stepped off only to almost run into Ryan and Esposito as they came barreling through the doorway to the stairs at full throttle.

"What the hell guys?" Beckett took a step back and looked at them with one of her signature disapproving looks.

The guys looked from her to Castle and back to her again. Nothing looked like it had changed. Castle even still had that dazed look he had upstairs.

"Well…" Ryan hesitated for a second.

"Ummm…" Esposito said with an '_I just got caught'_ look.

"We didn't tell you guys to have a good couple days off," Ryan blurted out all of the sudden.

Esposito gave him a death stare, but Ryan just looked at him and shrugged.

"Thanks guys. We'll see you later," Beckett said as her and Castle walked out the door smiling as they heard Esposito smack Ryan saying '_What the hell was that man?'_

"So Castle, I believe that I have a pair of cuffs with your name on them," she whispered so only he could hear.

"Do you really," he said giving her a grin.

She nodded her head in response, "I think there's only one question left to answer."

"What's that?"

"Your place or mine?"

"Well I do remember Gates saying that you were supposed to take me home with you," he said with one of his signature drop dead gorgeous smiles.

"Leave it to you to remember _that_ part of the conversation," she said with a smile as they walked toward the car.

-C/B-

Twenty minutes later they ended up at her place. Since it was where this whole adventure started it only seemed right that it they continue on in the same place. Plus Gates did order her to bring Castle back her in a roundabout way.

They walked into her apartment in complete silence. As she shut the door she tried to mentally plan her attack on him. She turned away from the door to face him and discovered him starting straight at her from across the room with absolute lust in his eyes. She had a brief moment of self-doubt about the whole situation, but she pushed that to the side nicely and started walking towards him. "I think Rick, can I call you Rick?" she said in her sexy, sultry voice that she knew now could get her most anything.

"You can call me anything you want to as long as I get to call you Kate."

She seemed to ponder this for a moment. "So Rick," she spoke as she continued towards him, "I think you are wearing way too much clothing." She had made it across the room to him and was sliding her hands up his chest to the top of his button down shirt.

"I think the same thing could be said about you Kate," he said lifting his arms up to the hem of her shirt.

"No, no, no Rick. Same rules as earlier, hands behind your back," she said taking a step back.

He let out an exasperated groan, but did as she asked. All he wanted to do was touch her, every inch of her, and she wouldn't let him. However, he did really find this in control take charge Kate hot as hell. Of course she was always an in control and take charge kind of girl, but when the prospect of her being naked with him was almost certain that just added to the allure even more.

He jumped when she popped the first button on his shirt. "Still so jumpy," she said into his ear. "We're going to have to work on that."

* * *

><p><em>AN: So I'm still sticking with my whole being evil thing. We are so close people. Next chapter I promise._

_Jen_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well here it is, I am evil no longer. The chapter many have been waiting for very patiently. Please note that the **rating has been changed to 'M'. **Apologies if that means I lose some of you, but I felt it was where the story needed to go…oh who am I kidding, I just wanted a chance to write a little shameless smut for my favorite couple. This is my longest chapter yet. It kind of got away from me. I've rewritten it twice and have proofread until my eyes could take no more. I truly hope it lives up to expectation, and if not,

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the characters. If I did, this chapter would have already occurred on the show, but in a respectable manner. It's ABC not HBO.

* * *

><p>Rick stood motionless as Kate moved onto the next button and the next until she had opened the shirt to reveal his bare chest. She ran her hands up and down his chest a few times and then leaned down to place a few kisses on his collarbone. He sucked in a breath at the first kiss and thought he would lose consciousness as she continued her assault.<p>

"You know Rick," she said as she pushed the shirt off his shoulders and it hit the floor. I've wanted to know what you looked like without clothing for years.

His gaze met hers with fierceness. _Had she just said years? What the hell!_

As if she could read his mind, "Yes, I said years Rick." As she started to lean forward and place a kiss on the hollow of his neck. "I've had enough of the games, I'm ready for something more." And with that she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't a light peck on the lips either. It was a full make your knees go weak kiss. Rick wanted to touch her so badly. He wanted to strip her down and bury himself in her, but apparently she had other plans.

"Kate, please…", he said in almost a whimper.

"Have patience Rick," she said as she released him and turned to walk towards the bedroom. She turned back realizing that he was still rooted in the spot she left him. She walked back over and grabbed him by a belt loop and started to drag him with her. "This will only work if you go with me," she said with a sexy smile. He smiled and followed her towards the bedroom.

When they entered it was not what Rick expected. He'd expected just solid colors and a few pictures. What he saw was just so much more, so not the Kate he saw every day, but the one he always knew existed. The walls were a light crème color, but the far wall had a mural of a tropical paradise painted on it. The dresser with more girly knickknacks than he could have ever imagined Kate Beckett owning, and a little sitting area over by the mural where he only assumed she sat and read in her down time. There were the normal pieces like a vanity and dresser all made out of what looked like oak. But what really got his attention was the four post bed. It looked like something out of a fairytale. Solid oak with a canopy that had paper thin white curtains draped over it. He now understood the purpose of the mural, the room looked like a mini paradise. Never in a million years would he have pictured Kate's bedroom like this. He finally realized that he was being stared at by the beautiful woman in the room,

who in the time he was looking around the room had removed her shirt and pants and was standing there in just a red lace bra with matching panties. At that moment he lost all coherent thought.

"You know Rick, if you'd like some time alone with my room I guess that could be arranged," she said with a smile, but a hint of unease which she quickly masked.

Knocking himself out of his daze he said, "I'm just taking it all in. I'm not used to seeing this side of you."

"Well if you play your cards right you'll be getting to see a lot more of me very soon."

"I guess it's a good thing I'm really good at playing cards," he said giving her a sexy little smile that almost turned her into goo.

"Get on the bed and lay down Rick," she said as she motioned to the oversized bed.

He didn't have to be told twice, well occasionally. Okay so maybe he wasn't the greatest at listening to people, but when Kate Beckett tells him to get in her bed, he's going to listen.

Once he was lying down she climbed on the bed and straddled him. "Now put your hands up by the headboard."

He did as he was told and as she looked at him she could see the fire and the passion in his eyes.

She pulled the cuffs out of what seemed like thin air. He thought to himself,_ I need to figure out where she keeps those things_.

She put a cuff around one wrist and then she looped the cuffs around one of the posts in the headboard and attached the other on to his remaining wrist.

As soon as she knew his hands were secure she began her campaign. She slowly worked her way down his body, kissing every inch until she had him squirming and pulling against the cuffs, "Careful Rick, don't want to hurt yourself."

"I think we should do the cuffs another time, maybe tomorrow, maybe a week from Tuesday?"

"Oh where's the fun in that Rick," she slowly kissed her way back up his body and whispered in his ear, "and I haven't forgotten that your safe word is apples."

_Oh…..!_ He thought, _she's going to be the death of me_. He wasn't prepared for what happened next though.

"You have way too many clothes on Mr. Castle, I think we need to take care of that problem." She reached for the button on his pants. As she pulled them off she made mental note that he was a boxers man. Once the pants had been discarded she looked at the man in front of her and could see the evident arousal. She grabbed the edge of the boxers getting ready to pull them off as well.

"Wait, Kate are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure," she said as she tugged off the boxers to reveal his impressive package. _And it's all mine_, she thought to herself with a smile.

She continued her study of his body working her way downward. As she reached his navel she reached up and scratched her nails down his chest which had him shivering in response. When she reached his groin he looked down just in time to see her take him completely in her mouth. The realization of what had just happened sent Rick into overdrive. He threw his head back with a gut wrenching growl. As she started to move her mouth up and down his shaft he lost himself in the moment. Her mouth was warm and moist against him. He honestly didn't think there was anything better than her mouth on him.

"Oh, go….. Kate!" he wasn't going to last very much long. It was downright embarrassing that he wasn't even going to last another minute. "Kate, you have to stop or else this is going to be over before it even begins."

She paused momentarily to look up at him. As he looked down at her the sight of her head just inches away from his shaft was an image that he was never going to forget.

As their eyes met she just smiled, "Rick….this hasn't even yet begun," and with that statement she took him back in her mouth while gently cupping the rest of his unit. Rick's head flew back on the pillow and let out a growl that could more than likely be heard throughout the building. He began to thrust his hips forward and moments later he found his release. Kate lifted her head up and moved up Rick's body placing kisses and small love bites along the way. Once she reached his face she took a moment to look at him. His eyes were closed, head still against the pillow, apparently still trying to gain some composure. He seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"You know it's really creepy staring at the guy handcuffed to your bed."

"I like to think it's a little seductive or erotic," she said with a grin placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Great word choice," he said opening his eyes, "but I would have gone for kinky."

"You and the word kinky," she said shaking her head as a small laugh escaped from her lips.

"So now that you've had your fun can you please release my hands Kate? I want to touch you and these," he said moving his hands and the cuffs, "are kind of putting a damper on my ability to do just that."

She slowly sat up on him causing a delicious friction that was slowly driving him mad. "I suppose since you've been a good boy and played along with my little game."

He was still trying to catch his breath from the pleasure she had just given him gave out a sigh of relief, but then Kate leaned down to whisper in his ear, "You are to wait until the cuffs have been removed from both wrists and then have been placed back on the nightstand to touch me. Do you understand Rick?"

He gave her a single nod. She sat back up and produced a key out of what seemed like thin air. She leaned over him letting her bra clad breasts hang right over his head. He lifted his head slightly and nipped at one through the lacy fabric.

Kate gasped at the sensation his action caused. She momentarily forgot what she was doing.

"Rick, if you want to be free of these cuffs you'd better hold off on that for a few minutes."

As soon as she freed his other hand from the cuffs she unwound them from the bed, but she didn't immediately put them away. Rick started to reach for her, but she stopped him, "No..no…no…Rick, I haven't put…", but she was cutoff when Rick grabbed to cuffs out of her hand and threw them in the general direction of the table. There was the faint sound of something breaking, but neither of the really paid any attention.

Rick sat up quickly with Kate still straddling him, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her in for a passion filled kiss that made them both moan with pleasure.

He was thankful that most of their clothing was already gone. There was only the barrier of her bra and panties standing in his way, and those needed to be taken care of quickly. He broke the kiss and started slowly placing kisses down her neck and moving downward towards her breasts. But this position wouldn't do for what he had in mind. It was only fair that he pay her back for the pleasure that she gave him only moments ago.

Before she knew what was happening Rick had moved them and she now had her back pressed against the bed and he was sprawled out on top of her with a boyish grin that made her smile every time she saw it. Unclasping the front of her strapless bra he took it off of her and threw it over his shoulder. He continued his kissing assault, taking time to relish in the perfectness of her breasts and the erect nipples that were calling to him like a sirens song. It was something that he was unable to accomplish earlier when he was cuffed and that pesky bra was in his way. He continued his downward track until he reached the top edge of her panties, "Well, I think you're still wearing way too much clothing," he said gently pulling the lacy item over her hips and down her legs. After discarding them as he had done her bra he resumed his exploration of her lower half. When he finally reached the area between her legs he gently placed a kiss on her sensitive flesh.

"Ohhh….I need you in me now, Rick." She said with such urgency that Rick looked up and didn't know what to do for a split second.

"But…"

"Now is not the time to think Rick!" she literally screamed at him.

He moved back up her body and pulled her in for an earth shattering kiss. He positioned himself at her opening and sheathed himself in her warmth in one thrust.

"Ohhhhhh…."they both let out simultaneously.

Rick stayed still for a moment so she could adjust to him. She was so tight, he knew he wasn't going to last very long and only hoped that he held on long enough to give her the pleasure that she wanted.

Kate couldn't breathe, it was like they were made to fit together. He was so big, she always had a sneaking suspicion that he was very well endowed, but the reality was just so much more. But this staying still crap was just not going to fly with her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and looked at him, "Please Rick," she said in a small breathless voice.

It was hard for him to deny her anything especially when she used her sexy voice. He started to move very slowly inside of her, but quickly picked up the pace. But soon he could feel his control slipping.

"Kate, I can't hold on much longer," Rick said as he thrust into her over and over again.

"Then don't," she said as she let out a cry of bliss as he thrust into her again

He leaned in for a kiss and increased his efforts and as he began to feel her wall tighten around him he lost all control. Two more thrusts and they found their release at the same time.

Rick slowly pulled himself from her and rolled over to lie next to her. He took a moment to enjoy the fact that he was lying in a sweaty tangled mess in Kate's bed with the woman herself, both of them trying to gain some form of composure before either one spoke.

He was the first one to speak, "That was just….wow."

"Right there with you Castle."

"Hey," he said as he rolled over to face her, "I thought we agreed to call each other….." He was cut off by Kate rolling over and silencing him with a kiss. What started off as an innocent kiss quickly turned into something more. As his tongue ran across her bottom lip, she let out a sigh and allowed him access. She rolled them so that she was on top of him. Straddling him she could feel his erection already starting to grow and pressing against her core. She wanted him inside her now. Kate quickly lifted her hips up and impaled herself on his shaft, letting him fill her up to the hilt. They both moaned at the intimate contact and took a moment just to bask in the realization that this was actually happening. She broke the kiss and sat up slowly, giving a small laugh when he let out a small whimper of protest for breaking the kiss. And then she started to move, slowly at first, but eventually picking up to a steady pace. Rick grabbed onto her hips to help guide her, not that she needed much help. She was driving him over the edge quickly. Their moans and gasps for air filled the room. She grabbed onto her breasts and arched her back as their movements became frantic. He threw his head back onto the pillow, but kept his eyes open looking at the woman moving on top of him.

"Rick, I'm going…" she hastily said as she moved her body as she began to ride the waves of her second orgasm of the night.

He could feel her start to pulse around him and with a couple more thrusts they brought each other again to a state of bliss that neither knew existed. "Kate…." He groaned as he found his release.

Kate collapsed against Rick unsure if she was going to ever be able to move again.

"You're crushing me Kate, I can't breathe." Rick said with a laugh.

She slowly sat up giving him a playful shove in the chest, "You'd better watch yourself if you ever want this to happen again," she said with an evil grin.

He held up his hands in surrender, "I'll be a good boy I promise," he said with a smile.

She looked down at the man who had helped her break down the wall she had hid behind for so long. "Well don't be too good, takes the fun out of things," she said as she thought about what they were going to do next.

He looked up at the woman who had stolen his heart long ago. A vision as she sat on top of him completely exposed. He'd waited a long time for this to happen and it wasn't going to be ending anytime soon.

-C/B-

They had stayed in bed or close to bed for basically for the past two days. Not just making love, but also talking, taking showers, and having a movie marathon of all things.

"We're going to have to eventually get out of bed you know?"

Rick gasped in mock horror, "What? Lies! "

"Tomorrow we have to go back to work, or should I say I have to go back to work."

"What I do there is work too. I'm a civilian consultant."

She shook her head and gave a little laugh, "that's a glorified way of saying you're a regular guy following around a detective."

"True, but I've actually been very helpful in some instances."

She moved her hips side to side a few times causing him to suck in a breath and grow hard once again, "You actually have been very helpful Rick, not just at the precinct, but other places too," she said with a smile that said she knew exactly how Rick would take that statement.

"How about I run home and get a few things and then I can come back here," he paused to pull her down to him for a lite kiss, "and we can pick up where we left off and then get up and go into the precinct in the morning." He released her and she sat back up.

"Okay, but remember we also have to set some ground rules as to how this," Kate said pointing between the two of them, "is going to work. This was a slight departure from how I thought this was going to end."

"Well how did you picture this experience ending?" he said just a little curious. Oh who was he kidding, he was extremely curious.

"Well, the original plan was for me to still be mostly clothed and you down to your boxers, and this having ended two days ago, but as you can tell we went way past that."

"Are you saying you regret this?" Rick said looking just a little bit hurt.

"No…it's just we have to be careful. We don't want Gates finding out about any of this, she'll throw you out of the precinct so fast you won't know what hit you. The guys and Lanie will never let us live this down." She looked over to see he had let out the breath that he was holding. "Let's just take this one day at a time, okay?"

"We can be undercover lovers," he said with a sexy grin and he gave her a little eyebrow wiggle," but people are going to find out eventually Kate, it's only a matter of time."

* * *

><p>AN: So there you have it. Please drop me a line and let me know what you thought. I have never actually written anything remotely smutty before so I'm kind of worried. Too much? Too little? Complete crap? There will be one more chapter to this story. Maybe two, but we'll just have to see. Hopefully you won't have to wait so long for that one. I'm contemplating a sequel to this, or maybe I'll just continue writing chapters to this story. Or should I just let this story just be filed away in the big precinct in the sky? I guess those are all questions for a later A/N. As you've already realized I'm terrible at updates, but hopefully as the month goes by I will have more time. Reviews whether good or bad motivate me to write. I love hearing what people have to think.

Jen


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: So I'm back with an update. I meant to get this posted earlier today, but obviously that didn't happen. I'm glad so many people liked the last chapter and I would like to welcome all of the people who have added this story to their alerts and favorites. This chapter is not as long, but I wanted to get something posted so here you go. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Note to self – Wishing on a star will not make Castle mine. It still belongs to AWM and ABC._

* * *

><p><em>Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.<em>

"Ugh," Kate groaned as she waved her hand wildly around searching for the offending noise so she could make it stop. Opening her eyes she looked at the time. _Seven o'clock, I need to get up or I'm going to be late._ She moved to get out of bed, but found herself trapped by an arm and a leg.

"Rick, we need to get up or we're going to be late."

"Mmmm…don't get up. Stay in bed."

Kate rolled over and looked at his face with a smile, "As tempting an offer that is I'm afraid we have get up."

He opened his eyes and looked at the beautiful woman lying by his side. "Do we have time for pancakes?" he said with a sexy grin.

"Nope," she said leaning in for a brief kiss and then pulling back and slipping out of his grasp. "By the time we get showered and dressed we'll already be pushing it for time."

"To conserve time and water we should shower together," he said with a smile as he started to get out of bed.

"Separately Rick. We're going to shower separately."

"You're no fun when you wake up in the morning."

"I'll remember that the next time you want to shower together or wake up wanting some loving," she said walking into the bathroom.

"Wait, I take that statement back!" Rick said scrambling to his feet and racing after her, but as he got to the bathroom door she shut it in his face. _Crap._

-C/B-

They had decided, or Kate had decided, that it would be best if they did not arrive at the precinct together. He was respecting her wishes of keeping whatever they were a secret for the time being. Kate was going to drop him off at the coffee shop and he would procure their coffee and meet her at the precinct. As they pulled up to the shop she pulled over to drop him off.

"I think I'd enjoy a bear claw today, oh and maybe an apple fritter," she said smiling at him.

"I suppose I can do that, I know a guy," he said with a smile.

"Don't take too long Rick, I'm sure today is going to be busy." She said as she leaned over to give him a light kiss on the lips. He quickly tried to turn it into something more, but she put a stop to it before it even started. "Watch yourself Rick or that is the last kiss you'll be getting for a while.

"Awwww…come on," Rick whined, but pulled back to give her what she wanted. "Fine, take away all of my fun." He leaned in for one more kiss, "See you in a little bit," he said as he got out of the Crown Vic and went into the coffee shop.

-C/B-

Twenty minutes later Rick walked into the precinct coffee and apple fritter in hand.

"So what did you do on your time off Castle? Miss us?" Esposito said as he walked over to Beckett's desk.

"Not much," Rick said with a grin, "Of course I missed you guys. We still on for Halo this weekend," Rick asked him.

"Yeah we're in," Ryan said walking up. "Jenny's going to be busy with final dress fittings most of the day, so I'll be free."

"What's going on this weekend?" Kate asked as she was walking back to her desk after her conversation with the Captain.

"Halo at Castle's," Esposito said with a smile.

"Oh," she said glancing over towards Rick. "Well you guys have fun," she said as she sat down to do some paperwork she had left from before she left.

Rick knew that look and he was right there with her. She was thinking that due to the change in their relationship they would be spending the weekend together. If he would have known the last three days were going to happen he wouldn't have planned to have the boys over. He really should have come up with an excuse to get out of playing Halo, but then the boys would be suspicious and he knew how much Kate wanted to keep their new status private for the time being.

The boys went back to their desks and Rick took his seat by Kate's desk.

"You can come over and play Halo if you want," Rick said with a grin as he leaned over like he was going to say something else, but instead he placed his hand on her knee and started to run his hand up her leg. She let out a small gasp and jumped slightly. "So jumpy," he said as he leaned in even more, "we're going to have to work on that."

She gave him an evil grin. _How dare he use that line against_ _me! _But instead of being mad she was more turned on than anything. _Calm yourself girl, you're in the middle of the precinct._

"You stole my line. I guess I'll just have to issue some sort of punishment for stealing," Kate said as she backed out of his grasp and leaned back in her chair.

"Can I make a few suggestions?" Rick said starting to lean forward again.

"Umm….you guys," Kate and Rick looked up from their conversation to see Esposito and Ryan staring down at them. "We were just wondering if you could go down to the morgue and see Lanie about the body for our case," Ryan said with a little hesitation. "We'd go, but we've got to go check out a few people and their alibis and the sooner she gets someone down there, the sooner she can go home."

"Yeah we can do that," Kate said as she got up and grabbed her jacket and then her coffee. She knocked off a notebook in her haste and bent down to pick it up. When she got back up and turned towards Rick his eyes were glued to her backside. _Men. _"Castle!" she said giving him a playful shove, "Quit staring and let's go."

"Uhh…okay Ka…Beckett," he said rather hastily as she gave him a death glare.

She looked over at Ryan and Esposito who were looking at the pair with suspicion, "We'll see you when we get back," she said grabbing Rick by the arm and literally dragging him towards the elevator.

The guys watched the interaction between the two with interest. Something was going on and they were going to find out what it was.

"Hey Javi, text Lanie and see what she can get out of them," Ryan said as he watched the pair leave.

"Yeah, yeah, twenty says mom and dad are getting horizontal," Esposito said as he pulled out his phone.

"That's just gross man," Ryan said pausing for a moment, "Twenty that something was going on before they left two days ago."

"Done," Esposito said with a smile. "Lanie will get the truth out of them. They don't have a prayer going up against her."

-C/B-

"The guys have their suspicions, but without any proof they're not going to say anything," Kate whispered as they waited for the elevator to arrive.

Rick leaned down to Kate's ear, "So I guess the dream I have of making out in the break room is never going to happen?"

"I'm shocked Castle."

"Why?"

"I'm shocked that in your dream we're only making out in the break room," she said with a smile as the elevator arrived and she walked onto the lift.

Rick stood in place momentarily speechless at the words that came out of her mouth. When he finally got his bearings he realized that she was staring at him, waiting for him to get on the elevator so they could go.

He rushed forward and got on right before the doors closed. Rick pulled her into him and brought his lips down to hers for a quick kiss.

"So we're off to see the lovely Dr. Parish about a body? Can't for once we just go see her just to say hi?"

Kate looked up at Rick and smiled, "Just don't' look her in the eyes. She'll be able to tell something is going on between us, especially with you grinning like an idiot every time someone asks you what you did the last few days."

"It's not a question of what I did, it's who I did," he said looking down and giving her an eyebrow wiggle.

She laughed at the comment, "Way to be a grownup Castle."

"Hey," he said feigning hurt. "I thought we were on a first name basis?"

"Only when we're in the privacy of our own homes Castle, but not at work. If you have any questions, refer to rule number two that we discussed before we left the apartment this morning."

"No public displays of affection when we're at the precinct, a crime scene, or with anyone from work."

"What! I thought that was number one?"

"Nope, number one was, under no circumstances are we telling anyone about this until we have come to a mutual agreement that the time is right."

"Well what the hell! What number is no first names unless in the privacy of our own homes?"

"That would be number eight."

"Well we are going to be revising the list very soon," she said with a half amused half serious look.

"That would be great. Maybe we could type them out and download them to my phone?" he said. "There were so many numbers and then you decided to add subsections to each number and…." He paused as she looked up at him. He knew that look. It was a look he knew all too well that said if he wanted to remain in one piece he needed to shut up now. He simply smiled at her slowly releasing her as the elevator closed in on their destination.

She gently placed her hand on his cheek, "You learn so quickly," she said as she stepped away from him.

"I have to be a quick learner with you," he said smiling at her as the elevator doors opened and they stepped out.

"But seriously, no eye contact Castle. Lanie will eat you alive," Kate said as they walked towards the front door then smiled, "that's my job and I refuse to share." She continued out the front door and left Rick speechless once again.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So as you can probably tell from that chapter this is **not** the final installment of this story. I'm just honestly having too much fun with the story to let it end. Will there be a case? Those may pop up occasionally, but I like to skip over those and go straight to the good stuff. Will there be more laughs? Of course there will. Will there be more wonderful Caskett moments that make us go "squee"? Maybe one or two will pop in there. Will there be any more smutty moments that make people blush between our favorite couple? You'd better believe it! Who knows when this story will end, this was only supposed to be about four chapters and here I am about to begin on chapter six. I'm sure the characters will let me know when it's time. Don't be strangers, drop me a line and let me know what you guys thought. Until the next update lovely readers._

_Jen_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So I meant to get this chapter up a long time ago. It was three-fourths done and then writer's block hit. I took a step back did some housework and actually went to sleep at a decent time. But here the chapter is finally. Hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Do I own these characters? Ha! In my dreams….well actually in my dreams…wait I can't say that out loud. All characters belong to AWM and ABC.

* * *

><p>Kate took a couple of deep breaths as they walked down the hall to the morgue. She knew exactly what was going to go down once they were done getting all of the information pertaining to the case. If only she would have kept her mouth shut a few days ago she wouldn't be trying to come up with a plan of what to tell Lanie. Kate stopped suddenly and grabbed Rick's hand.<p>

Rick looked down at the beautiful detective and noticed the look of panic in her eyes. He glanced down the hall both ways and then moved her back against a wall and put his free hand on her hip. "What's wrong?" his voice full of immediate concern.

Kate closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. When she opened them she was looking into his blue eyes that showed nothing but love and concern for her.

"I can't tell her," Kate said in a mildly panicked voice. "She already knows something is up and I told her at the crime scene the other day that I'd talk to her about it later. I just want to keep this between us for just a little while."

Rick let go of her hand and placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "It is up to you what you say to her. You don't necessarily have to tell her the truth, but you don't have to lie to her either. Maybe give her a few half-truths. Lanie may push, but she's your friend. If you truly don't want to tell her the truth she'll understand."

Kate looked up at Rick and smiled, "I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

She placed a quick kiss on his lips as she pushed off from the wall and they both continued to the morgue.

They pushed the doors open to see the medical examiner jotting a few notes down in her file.

"It's about time you guys showed up! So what took you so long," Lanie looked up at the both of them and smiled. The look in her eyes showed that she was half teasing half serious.

"Traffic was a nightmare," Kate with a completely straight face.

"Uh huh, well let's get this over with so I can go get my drink on with a very sexy fireman.

Kate lifted her eyes in surprise and Rick got a look on his face saying that he wanted to know more about this firefighter.

"I'm just going to stop you right there Castle. No, I am not giving you any details about this man. That's for me to know and you to stop wondering about." Lanie said with complete certainty in her voice.

Rick gave a little pout, but stepped back so Kate could find out the details. He gently and briefly touched Kate's lower back as he placed himself behind her so Kate could talk to Lanie.

The touch was not lost on Lanie as she looked back and forth between them and then gave a shrug and proceeded to give them the details of the autopsy. "Victims name was Olivia Sameriez. This poor girl went through a lot. As indicated by the bruising on her neck she was strangled, but not to the point of death. No sexual assault. Fingers and toes were all broken. The finger nails were all ripped off and hair and eyebrows were completely shaved off and when I say shaved I don't mean just hair, they took the skin too. We are uncertain where her teeth are right now. Whoever did this pulled them all out. The only way we were able to identify her was through her finger prints. Multiple stab wounds to the upper chest, stomach, and back were not very deep so she was still alive after that."

Kate almost didn't want to know anymore. Rick felt as if he should be taking notes. This may not be their case, but this was just too weird. "So what exactly killed her Lanie?" Kate asked.

"Blunt force trauma to the back of the head. Looks like something large like maybe a sledge hammer. Crushed the back of her skull in completely. But that's not the weirdest thing I saw today."

"What was the weirdest thing," Rick asked curiously.

Lanie went over to her table and picked up a bag. She threw it towards the two of them and Rick caught it. "Is this….." he said as his eyes got really wide.

Lanie looked at him and smiled, "that right there is about twenty-five tampons and they were jammed down her throat."

Rick quickly threw the bag at Kate with a disgusted look, "that is just, ugh" he said with a shiver.

Kate smiled at him as she gave the bag back to Lanie. "Someone really didn't like her."

"That would be an understatement. I'm still trying to figure out why someone would stick those down her throat," Lanie said with a little shrug of the shoulders.

All of the sudden the Star Wars theme song started to play. Quickly Rick grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket. Looking down he noticed that it was Alexis. He looked up to see the two women staring at him with disapproving looks. He pointed towards the hallway, "I'm…ummm…I'm just going to go out there," he said as he walked out the door.

The second he left the room Lanie turned to Kate, "Okay girl spill it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about girl. Don't even deny nothing is going on. I noticed that little touch that he gave you earlier. You didn't even flinch. Details."

Kate pondered what she was going to say for a moment. She finally decided that less was more. "We kind of kissed and now are taking a step back to kind of figure out how to go forward."

Lanie's jaw dropped as she heard the first part of the sentence. "It's about time girl. You and writer boy should have….." Kate knew that was when the rest of the sentence hit home. "You're what!"

"Taking a step back to figure out what exactly is going on between the two of us. We don't want to potentially ruin our friendship over something like this so we're going talk about it."

"Girl, I'ma smack you. Talk about it? You should already be hitting the sheets with that boy. As much as you've been through with that man and all of the eye sex you've had the past few years what is there to talk about!"

This time it was Kate's turn to drop her jaw, "Lanie I don't know what….."

"Girl please, the looks between you two have been so provocative, forget ice water and bring on the cold shower."

"Just give us a little time to sort things out."

"Just don't wait too long girl, that boy's not going to stick around forever…..oh who am I kidding of course he'll stick around, but either take the plunge or break his heart. It's not fair to him if you string him along with no intentions of ever allowing yourself to love him back."

Kate kept her face completely neutral, but inside a little bit of her slightly crumbled. "Thanks for the pep talk, I'll keep it in mind."

"Anytime girl, now go find that writer of yours." Lanie watched as Kate gave her a wave and walked out the doors. Lanie immediately grabbed her phone and dialed. It took Esposito three rings to pick up.

"So what did you find out?"

"Not much. They kissed and I think there's more going on than she's telling me, but you know how she likes to keep things close."

"Wait they kissed?"

"Focus. You did not hear that from me Javier. Anyways, I think we should just give them their space and they'll eventually tell us when their ready.

-C/B-

After the rather odd autopsy report the day was relatively uneventful. Kate helped the boys with paperwork while they followed some more leads and Rick perfected his paper airplane skills.

"So explain to me again why we are going to your place instead of mine Rick," Kate said as they walked down the street.

"Mother is out of town and Alexis is staying at Paige's house tonight. After being at your place the past few days we need a change of scenery."

"I don't even have a change of clothes Rick. I can't just go into work tomorrow wearing the same clothes I wore today."

"Well you don't really need any clothes tonight," he said with a wink, "but we can get up early and go back to your place so you can change."

"That sounds like a plan to me," she said as she looked at him and licked her lips.

His groin immediately tightened and he was counting the seconds until he could get her alone.

As they walked into his building she could just feel the heat between them. She was just dying to touch him. The light touches and supportive words he had given her before they faced Lanie had simply made her want him the rest of the day. It had taken every ounce of willpower she had to not drag him off into an observation room and have her way with him.

As they walked onto the elevator Rick realized that they were going to be the only two on board. Just a few more seconds and the doors would shut and he could finally throw her up against the wall and place his hands everywhere all over her body. Kiss those delectable lips that had been calling his name all day.

"Hold the elevator!" a voice came from not too far away.

"Crap!" Rick mumbled under his breath as he quickly reached for the _close doors_ button and hit it repeatedly until the doors finally did start to close. As the doors reached the half-way point an arm came out of nowhere to stop the doors and they opened back up. _Damnit!_ _This is not how I planned on the evening starting out_. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize there was someone else out there."

A woman carrying a couple grocery bags started to board the elevator. Rick and Kate both looked down to see that she was also holding the hand of a little girl that couldn't have been more than three or four years old. "That's okay, I'm going to five please."

Rick pressed the number and stood back by Kate. He looked over at her with a look of sorrow and noticed that she had the same look. She must have been thinking along the same lines as him before and now here they were sharing the entire ride up with a woman and her child.

Rick looked down and noticed that the little girl was staring up at him. Her dark curly hair and beautiful green eyes made her look like a miniature version of Kate. He wondered briefly who their children would take after in the looks department. _Woah! Where did that thought come from?_ He mentally shook himself for that thought. It was way too soon to be thinking about things like that. He gently tucked that thought to the back of his mind and locked it away for the time being.

Kate was trying to get over the disappointment of having to share the elevator. Right now her hands should have already untucked his shirt from his pants and her hands should be roaming up his bare chest. She glanced down to see the little girl was looking up at Rick. Kate smiled thinking about how great a father Rick was and wondered what their children would look like one day. The thought made her jump a little and he looked over to make sure she was okay. She waved him off and got lost in her thoughts. _What the hell brought up kids? _They had just started their somewhat relationship a few days ago. Well, if one wanted to really get technical they had been in a relationship for years, but only just now finally admitted to it. She always figured on being a mom someday, but not anytime soon. However, the thought didn't scare her as much as she thought it would, but for now she was going to tuck that though in the back of her mind and focus on what she was going to do to Rick once they got away from an audience.

The elevator arrived at the fifth floor and the mother and daughter got off and turned right. Rick and Kate went left towards the loft. Rick looked down the hall and once the woman turned the corner he turned towards Kate and pinned her against the door. His mouth crashed down to hers and they both lost themselves in the sensations of the kiss. It was filled with an urgency that had been building all day. Her arms went around his neck and his hands went to her hips pulling her in close enough to feel how much he needed her at the moment. Kate bucked into him and let out a soft moan that was muted by his mouth.

He broke the kiss momentarily, "I have wanted to do that since this morning."

She got up on her tiptoes and placed a quick kiss on his lips, "Thank you for waiting. You've been a very good boy today."

"What's my prize?"

"Oh, I think we can think of something," she said as she placed her lips against his. He deepened the kiss immediately and she opened herself to him.

Realizing that they were still in the hall Rick reached in his pocket for his keys, fumbling with them as he tried to blindly find the one to the loft. He was finding it very difficult to focus while he was still kissing Kate so he broke the kiss once again and a soft whine came from her mouth. As he looked down for the right key she continued kissing him on his chin, placing kisses down his neck, when she reached his shirt she quickly unbuttoned it and started placing kisses down his chest. Once Rick found the key he placed it in the lock, but didn't quite open the door yet.

He leaned down and kissed her again, the force of the kiss pressing her into the door. He quickly unbuttoned her blouse and opened it up to reveal her beautiful breasts clad only in a black lace bra. He quickly grabbed her bottom and lifted her up against the door as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She ground down just a bit onto the erection that was straining against his trousers. He reached down and finally unlocked the door. Throwing it open with more force than necessary they stumbled through the door. With skill Rick slammed the door shut with his foot and threw her up against the wall. Breaking the kiss he started nibbling his way down her neck and pressing his hips into hers as she let out a moan of pleasure.

Someone clearing their throat immediately brought them out of their embrace. They both turned to see Alexis staring at them open mouthed with a look of shock and horror. Martha was sitting on the couch with a great big smile on her face.

Rick quickly put Kate down, but there was nothing they could do to hide their disheveled appearance. Rick quickly put back on the deer in the headlights look that had worked so well for him a few days ago. Kate's face became all flushed with embarrassment at being caught by his family and she buried her body into Rick's.

Alexis looked at the two of them before finally continuing her trek into the kitchen. "Years from now I'm still going to be talking about this moment in therapy trying to purge it from my memory."

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter kind of went to a place I wasn't expecting it to go, but I'm still relatively happy with it. So as you all have probably guessed the next chapter deals with the big reveal to Martha and Alexis. I guess reveal isn't right since they kind of revealed a little too much at the end of this chapter. We will also more than likely have a little bit of loving between our favorite couple.

Please read and review. Reviews are not necessary, but they make me very happy.

Jen


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I was really excited to see that people really liked the last chapter. This chapter has some family time, but also goes back to the sexy seductive Kate that we met earlier in this story. Oh how I've missed her. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Though my three year old presented a very strong case as to why mommy should own them, they still belong to AWM and ABC._

_Disclaimer II: Reading this fic may cause outbursts of laughter or excessive blushing. If you chose to read this fic in a public place this fanfic writer cannot be held responsible for any public humiliation or destruction of public reputations. Madsthenerdygirl – just covering myself for the next time you read a chapter out in the world. :)_

* * *

><p>Rick was sitting in the chair in his office. Kate was nervously pacing the floor. After the initial shock at being caught by his family had passed he had quickly grabbed Kate and high-tailed it to his office.<p>

"I'm going to go back to my apartment," Kate started to say but when she saw the panicked look on Rick's face she quickly added, "but give me a call once they're gone and I'll come back over."

Once Rick got over the initial fear that she was running and he resumed breathing he looked at her and gave her a wicked smile, "Our first sleepover. We can make snacks, play games, the possibilities are endless."

"Um….Rick, as much fun as all of that sounds, we've kind of already had our first sleepover a few days ago."

"Yes, but this is the first sleepover here at the loft," he said with a big evil grin.

"Oh please Rick I'm sure you've had plenty of women over here before," Kate said. She paused though for a moment as she realized what she had just said. Her face even dropped a little at the thought of Rick sleeping with other women in the bed that they were going to be sharing. She looked back over at him because he had gotten quiet all of the sudden.

"Besides my two ex-wives you're the only other woman that will have spent the night here," he said with a somewhat serious look on his face. There had been a few other women here before for a few hours, and if one wanted to get into a debate, he was not married to each ex-wife the last time they had slept over, but he wasn't going to touch that subject if she was going to overlook it.

Kate's face stayed completely neutral. She knew that Rick hadn't been celibate since his two failed marriages. From what she knew there had been the deep fried twinkie aka Meredith, there had been Ellie Monroe, and then the one that hurt the most had been his ex-wife Gina whom he had gone to the Hamptons with that summer. It had torn her heart into a million pieces to see him walk out of the precinct with her, but she held her head high and somehow got through that summer.

"Give me a call once they are gone and I'll come back over okay," Kate said as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"How about I shove them out the door and say 'see you both tomorrow'?" He looked at Kate to see he was getting a death stare and an eye roll all at the same time. That woman had talent. "No…..fine I'll call you once they're both gone.

Kate silently slipped out of the office and shut the door. As she turned to leave she noticed that Martha was still on the couch looking at her with a big smile on her face. She looked over into the kitchen to see Alexis was staring at her with what looked like a hurt expression. Before she could process that thought anymore Martha broke the silence, "So darling will you be staying for dinner?"

"Ummmm….not tonight Martha. I think after everything that has transpired in the last twenty minutes it would probably be best if I left for a little while."

"Nonsense darling, you're always welcome here. But if you feel you must escape for a little while don't let me stop you," Martha said with a huge grin. "Good night Kate."

"Good night Martha," Kate said as she moved towards the door. She looked over to see Alexis staring at her. The girl looked like she wanted to say something, but was hesitant to do so. "Good night Alexis."

"Good night Detective Beckett," Alexis said with a slight touch of venom in her voice.

Kate was taken aback by the reaction she had received from Alexis, but she didn't let it show on her face. It probably wasn't an easy thing to have your dad barreling in the front door about to go at it with a woman right in front of you. She walked to the door and opened it, slipping into the hallway with as much grace as she could given the circumstances. Once the door was shut she leaned against it taking a much needed deep breath.

-C/B-

Rick took another few moments to compose himself and button back up his shirt before he went out to face the wrath of his family. He wasn't too worried about his mother, but Alexis was another story. He got up from his chair, took a deep breath, and opened the door to face the music.

His mother was the first to comment. "Richard I hope she didn't leave because of us?" She said with an innocent smile.

"Well mother I'm kind of wondering why you are both here in the first place. Not that I don't love you both, but if I would have known you would have been here I could have prevented the embarrassment and scarring mental images."

Martha looked at her son innocently, "Well my trip was cut short due to the fact that I needed more time to prepare for my classes next week."

"Uh huh," Rick looked at her with a doubtful look.

"And I'm here," Alexis piped up to say from the kitchen, "for another hour because I told you I wasn't leaving for Paige's until later this evening."

Rick walked into the kitchen and sat down across from where Alexis was standing, "What are your thoughts about this?" he said looking at his daughter.

"So I take it that it wasn't enough anymore?"

Rick pondered that statement before he realized that the comment was based on a conversation they had a few months ago about him following Kate around and his feelings for her. "I guess you could say that we stopped denying what everyone else has realized since the beginning."

"I don't know whether that was sweet or bordering on too much information, but if she hurts you dad, I will not be kind. Since you have started following her around look at how much trouble and danger you have gotten into. Lately I'm beginning to think that I don't even know the half of what you have experienced. It's bad enough that you put yourself in danger everyday by following her around. If you two are an item that means she has stopped being the detective that my dad shadows and has become the person my dad loves. Therefore that gives me another person to worry about everyday about whether they're going to make it home or not." Rick looked over at his daughter like he wanted to say something, but Alexis held up her hand trying to hold back the emotion in her voice, "All I'm saying is dad that you both need to be careful. I'm not completely saying I'm happy about this , but I don't want to see anything happen to you and if anything happened to her, I just don't think you would get through something like that. I just don't want to lose you and I don't want to lose you if something happens to her."

Rick stood up and walked around the island to put his arms around her and envelop her in a hug, "Understood."

"And just so you know, you will be paying for the therapy to help me recover from the images that are forever burned in my brain."

"Oh come on! It's not like you won't be in a situation like this one day…" his voice tapered off as he realized what he was saying.

"I rest my case dad," Alexis said as she released herself from his grip and went to set the table.

-C/B-

Kate was still mortified that his family had caught them in such a state of disarray. She knew they would be the first people they told, but she just hadn't wanted them to find out like that. That encounter had doused the evening like a cold shower. She just had to figure out how to salvage the evening. Knowing Rick was going to make good on his sleepover games she figured that she needed to have a few tricks up her sleeve. As she walked to her bedroom she started to plot her outfit for her return. _He's not going to know what hit him_, she thought with a smile.

After about an hour she had managed to pack an overnight bag, but she had also done her hair, makeup, and changed into an outfit that was sure to render the poor man speechless. She secretly loved it when she stunned him into silence. Not only because of the brief moments of silence, but because she has that kind of power over him. Just then the phone rang. She answered it, but he cut her off before she could say hello.

"Mother hen and baby bird have abandoned the nest. I repeat mother hen and baby bird have abandoned the nest."

"You are such a child."

"But I'm an adorable child."

"This is true. I'll be over in twenty."

"I'm patiently awaiting your return."

"Ha! Patiently, that would be a first."

-C/B-

Rick was just starting the dishwasher when the doorbell rang. As he started towards the door he realized that his laptop was still on. He didn't want the battery to go completely dead so he quickly opened the door and cast a quick glance at Kate before he set off for his office. "Hey there, I just need to go turn off my laptop real quick, I'll be right back," he said as he walked off leaving Kate standing in the doorway wondering what in the hell just happened.

_Oh I did not spend an hour on this just to be ignored at the front_ door, she thought to herself as she threw down her bag, opened up her coat, and walked over to his office.

When she got to the doorway he was sitting down typing frantically. She leaned against the doorway and cleared her throat.

"Hold on just a second Kate, I have to finish this thought and…" all thoughts died when he looked up to see Kate in the doorway. His jaw dropped as he took in her appearance. Her hair was done in ringlet curls that cascaded down her shoulders. He absolutely loved it when she wore her hair down. She was wearing her red peacoat which he absolutely loved on her and it was open to reveal a black lace corset, matching panties, garter, and stockings. The five and a half inch heels that she wore seemed to make her legs go on forever. She literally looked like every man's fantasy and her she was standing in the doorway to his office. So many questions ran through his head all at once. _Did she wear that out in public? Is that a thong? How did I miss this when she got here?_

She left the doorway and slowly walked over to his chair. As she walked she swayed her hips and swiftly removed her coat by letting it glide off her shoulders and arms in one slick movement. She gently draped it across a chair and continued towards him. He started to get up, but was pushed back down by Kate. She looked down at Rick with a little pout, "You hurt my feelings Rick. Here I got all dressed up for you," she said as she straddled him and sat on his lap, "and I have to follow you to get a reaction."

"But…" he started to say but she put her finger over his lips to silence him.

"Shhhhh….," she said reaching down to grab his arms and pull them behind the chair, "don't speak, it's time for your punishment."

Before anything else could be said Rick felt something cold and hard around both his wrists and a clicking noise. Trying to move his hands he realized she had cuffed him. _Where the hell was she keeping those? _That was a mystery he was damn well going to solve before the night was through. He looked up at her to see a seductive look on her face. He knew that if he really wanted the cuffs off she would remove them, but he loved this sexy, seductive, take control Kate. "Do with me what you must," he said with a smile.

She smiled at him as she leaned back slightly putting her hands on his knees and ground down into his lap. The groan that came from his lips as he closed his eyes and threw his head back put an even biggest smile on her face, "Oh I will." Kate leaned forward and put her arms around his neck. Placing her lips right by his ear she decided to put the poor man out of his misery, "Let the games begin."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I do feel like an evil person right now for ending the chapter like that. It just felt right though, it just felt right. I've already started on the next chapter so hopefully you won't have to wait too long. Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you thought._

_Jen_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: *Hangs head in shame * First of all I would like to apologize for how long it took me to get this story updated. I really had started it, but then I got distracted. I've had a really hard time focusing on anything lately. To those of you, who are still sticking with this story after such a long wait, thank you. To those of you, who have just joined us in the last month or so, welcome to the story. I really like where this chapter went. While writing this chapter, the direction it took caught me off guard. I wasn't going to bring it up, but it just kind of happened, and I have some ideas, so I'm just gonna go with it and let the cards fall where they may. Well, enough of my ramblings. I've made you wait long enough. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them. If I did, this would have soooooo… happened by now._

* * *

><p>Rick lifted his head back up and stared at Kate. He took a moment to realize the enormity of what had happened over the last few days.<p>

"Some guys would say that you're being a tease," Rick said as he looked at Kate with undeniable lust.

She grabbed his face between her hands, "Well you're not some guy Rick," she said as she brought her lips to his with a passion that neither thought possible. As the kiss intensified she melted into Rick and pressed her whole body into him. Leaning back slightly she ripped his shirt open with more force than necessary and buttons went flying in all directions. Her hands were on his skin within seconds, but with the cuffs she couldn't completely take off his shirt. She mentally frowned at this knowledge, but continued running her hands across his skin. Her hands moved downward to the waist of his pants. She slid back some on his lap so that she could undo the button and zipper. Rick let out a small groan as she was able to somewhat release him from his pants, but another drawback to the cuffs and him sitting in a chair was that removing the pants was going to be a freaking challenge. It was then that she decided enough was enough. In her quest to be fun and kinky these damn cuffs were really starting to piss her off.

"You know these cuffs are fun, but they really take away some of the fun in this situation," Kate said as she reached behind him to undo the cuffs.

"How so," Rick said even though he really already knew the answer. His hands were already itching in anticipation of touching her face, her breasts, her stomach, her legs, he just wanted his hands on her body. His length swelled just thinking about all of the things he wanted to do to her. Hell, for that matter, just what he wanted to do to her in this office. That was a subject of many a fantasies he had indulged in while he was supposed to be in here writing his next best seller.

"Well for one," she un-cuffed one hand and as it was released from the cuff she brought it up to her breast, "I need you to be able to touch me here," she said as he gave it a light squeeze and brushed his thumb over her taunt nipple through the material of her corset. She let out a little gasp of pleasure before she leaned back over for the other cuff. "And two," she said letting the cuffs fall to the ground and grabbed his other hand, bringing it around and placing it on her ass, "I need you to be able to lift me up onto the desk so we can fulfill one of your fantasies that I know you have." Kate looked at him and smiled.

He didn't need to be told twice. Quick as lightning he lifted her up with both hands onto his desk and latched on to her lips. Mindful of his laptop he swiped the rest of the contents of his desk onto the floor. He gently laid her back on the desk as he started a full assault on the rest of her body.

As he reached her stomach he broke off mid kiss, "You Ms. Beckett have entire too many clothes on," he said as he reached down and peeled her thong ever so slowly down her hips, down her silky smooth legs that seem to go on forever. He threw the sexy scrap of material off to the side.

"Well, I think you're taking care of that problem Mr. Castle," Kate purred as the let her eyelids drift shut and savored the feel of his fingers running across her already sensitive skin. Once the panties were removed he pulled her up into a sitting position and stepped back to take in the sight that was Kate Beckett. Sitting up on his desk with her hair tousled and a look of pure lust in her eyes, she looked just like he had dreamed it. The corset, garter, stockings and heels just added to his desire and her legs were spread open exposing her to him. He had never wanted a woman so badly in his life. He stepped towards her letting his pants fall around his ankles. He started to reach for the garter and stockings, but had a change of heart, "I think we should leave the garter and stockings."

"What about the heels?" she asked in a seductive voice.

"Oh those stay too," he said with a grin. He reached up and started undoing all of the clasps that held together her corset.

"As much as I love this though," he said as he continued with the clasps and leaned down to kiss her neck, "I think we need to get rid of it."

"And why is that," Kate said with a tone of breathlessness.

"It distracts from the perfectness of your breasts," he said as removed the item from her body. At the same moment she wrapped her legs around him and brought him even closer. He threw the corset in the air, unconcerned at where exactly it went. The only thing that mattered was the extraordinary woman in his arms right now. He pressed his lips to the skin right below her ear and lightly nipped. She let out a sigh and as he continued to work his way down her neck. She pushed down his boxers with her hands as best she could and he wiggled them down to the floor and carefully stepped out.

She pushed him back for a moment. "Richard Castle, did you just wiggle your hips?" she said with a grin.

He gave her a serious look, "Well, I couldn't very well use my hands since they were otherwise occupied, so I did the next best thing."

She looked at him and shook her head, "shaking your hips was the next best thing?"

He gave a little shrug as she grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him back to her. Kate moved her hands up his chest to his shoulders and started to push his shirt off. "I think it's long overdue for this to go," she said as the button up slid off his shoulders and onto the floor.

Rick brought her up to the edge of the desk and she could feel his hardness pressing up against the inside of her thigh. He pressed his lips to hers and after a few moments broke the kiss to move downwards towards her breasts.

As she leaned her head back with a sigh, he took that opportunity to enter her in one swift thrust. She let out a gasp at the pure shock

Kate quickly got caught up in the moment and pressed herself into him so quickly that she caught him off balance. He started to fall backwards and sideways all at the same time. On instinct he grabbed her around the waist with one arm and attempted to use the other one to somewhat damper the fall.

Moments later they were in a heap on the floor. Rick hovered over Kate, their bodies still joined together. As he started to move within her she threw her head back and released a groan of pleasure.

Rick tried to keep the pace slow and steady. He wanted this to last, but she wasn't having any of it at the moment. She was most of the way there and so was he. She grabbed onto his ass and pulled him towards her even more. Apparently all bets were off so he started frantically pounding into her as if their lives depended on it. On some level after experiencing what it was like to be with this woman, his life did depend on always being with her forever.

"Ohhhh…Rick…I'm gonna….."Kate let out in between thrusts.

"I'm right there with you honey," he said looking down into her eyes. Caught up in the moment he dove in for a bone melting kiss as he continued to push them towards the ecstasy that they were both seeking. He could feel her inner muscles start to contract around him and that was enough to send him over the edge. Two more thrusts and he sent her over the edge as well. They both let out screams that would have woken up everyone in the loft had anyone been home. He held himself up with his arms to keep from crushing her with his weight. Still joined with her he looked down with a grin to see her smiling up at him with the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen.

After they were both able to catch their breath Rick started to get up off the floor. "Where do you think you're going?" Kate said as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"I'm going to get snacks," he looked back at her and said with a 'that's a silly question' look.

"Snacks? Really Rick? Mind-blowing sex and all you can think about doing is leaving to go get snacks."

"If you're still down there when I get back I'll help pick you up off the floor. I know that my presence knocks people off their feet, but this is just too much," he said with a shit eating grin as he walked out the office door.

_Men. Think they're god's gift to everything. _Kate thought as she pulled herself up to a sitting position and looked around to assess the situation. She reached over to pick up her cuffs and got up to put them in her jacket pocket. Walking towards the door she realized that she should probably find her corset and thong. Looking around she noticed that her corset was hanging from the ceiling fan going around in circles. She turned off the fan and went to remove her corset. Noticing that her underwear was hanging from his smart board she went over to retrieve it. She swiped them from the board and turned around as she heard Rick come back into the room. She didn't realize that her hand grazed the screen and what appeared on the smart board was Rick's "Who Shot Kate Beckett?" board.

Rick momentarily was at a loss for words as he noticed what had popped up, but quickly masked the shock and hoped to hell that Kate didn't turn around. "So I have several things for us to choose from why don't you come into the kitchen and help me pick."

She sauntered over to him, "I do have a bit of a craving for ice cream with whipped cream and a cherry on top," she said as she walked past him and grabbed her jacket on her way towards the kitchen. Her hips swaying from side to side, her bare bottom perfectly displayed to him.

Rick closed his eyes and tried to get the mental images of Kate lying on his kitchen counter covered in whipped cream and a cherry placed delicately in her belly button. He shook his head real quick and ran over to the spot on the floor where the smart board remote ended up when he had thrown everything off of his desk. He picked up the remote and turned off his smart board placing it back on his desk before heading towards the door. That was not something he wanted Kate to find out about yet. There was one mystery though that he was going to solve that night even if it killed him.

He walked out of the office towards the kitchen, "So about those cuffs…."

-C/B-

The next morning Kate and Rick both walked into the precinct about thirty minutes late. They knew that walking in together like this was going to raise a few eyebrows and start a bit of gossip, but after staying up late into the night playing with their food and then waking up late only to be distracted by some amazing shower sex, they were just lucky to have made it in at all.

As they walked to her desk they caught Ryan and Esposito sporting big smiles. "So Beckett, late night?" Esposito said with a grin that said he knew exactly what they were more than likely up to last night.

Kate looked over at him with a look that made Rick cringe, "Can it Esposito!"

Esposito wiped the smile off his face and quickly made it look like he was busy with paperwork.

Once they sat down Rick left his sunglasses on and tried to rest his eyes. Kate tried to get a little organization to the mess that was her desk. "Rick?"

He jumped just a bit and looked at her with quizzical eyes before he broke out into a smile, "you just called me Rick at work." She rolled her eyes before he went on, "I think we're having a moment here Kate."

"Castle go make me coffee please," she said giving him a blank stare.

"And the moment's gone," Rick said as he started to get up.

"Beckett. Castle. In my office now." They both turned to the sound of Gates yelling at them.

"Great, now what did we do," Rick asked as he got up.

"I have a really bad feeling about this," Kate said as she got to her feet, "and I haven't even had my coffee yet," she said with a little whimper in her voice.

Just then Ryan appeared in front of them holding two cups of coffee, "Good luck," he said as he handed them the coffee and walked back to his desk.

Kate took a quick drink before they started walking towards the Captain's office, "I knew there was a reason we kept him around," she said as they walked past the boys and she shot Ryan a grateful smile.

As they walked by they could here Esposito hiss under his breath, "_suck up_".

They both shared a knowing smile as they walked into the lion's den.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Maybe I might surprise myself, but just putting it out there that just like this chapter, it could be awhile before I update again. After this I'm never going to say anything about the length of time until the next update. Your patience will be rewarded in later chapters I hope. Reviews make me very happy and remind me why I write…..for you guys._

_Jen_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: So I meant to get this out a week or so ago, but that obviously didn't happen. Here is another chapter for your reading pleasure. Hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Since AWM and ABC won't return my calls, I still own nothing._

* * *

><p>Gates motioned for the two of them to sit down and she calmly shut the door. She walked around to her chair, sat down, and proceeded to stare at Rick and Kate.<p>

The smile quickly dropped off of Castle's face. Gates yelling or criticizing him was one thing, but the silent Gates was absolutely terrifying. He glanced over at Beckett to see that her smile had faded also, but rather than the panicked look that he was sporting she looked completely collected and put together.

They continued to sit there for what seemed like hours as what Rick deemed _'The Great Stare Down'_ continued to drive him mad.

Finally Gates took off her glasses, threw them on her desk, and sat back in her chair. "You two wanna tell me what is going on?" she said as she motioned between the two of them.

"Ummmmmmm…" Rick and Kate both said in unison.

"I've had my suspicions about you two since the summer. A best-selling writer doesn't just hang around a precinct trying to solve a shooting unless he is personally invested in that person's life. When you weaseled your way back in here by having the Mayor personally call me that really set off some red flags that something was going on. But, I have never been able to prove anything. Even with the two of you walking in here this morning half dead I still can't prove anything. But let me tell you this, if you two do have something going on and it starts to interfere with your job Detective," she said looking directly at Kate, "Mr. Castle will be out of this building so fast he won't know what hit him," she said looking now directly at Rick, "I don't give a damn if you're friends with the mayor, I will not have you being here affect the performance of my Detectives."

"So….." Rick started to say as Kate looked over at him with a look that pleaded for him to for once in his life keep his mouth shut. "If you really don't like me and don't give a damn about my connections, why haven't you kicked me out already?" He looked over to see Kate looking at him slack jawed. He simply just shrugged his shoulders, "It's an honest question," he told her as he looked back to Gates. She had a look that he couldn't quite determine exactly what it meant. It was a cross between slightly amused and somewhat irritated.

"Mr. Castle that is a question I ask myself every day. The sad truth is that you are actually a very helpful person to have around here. You give us an outside insight that helps us discover and follow leads that we might not have come across on our own. From everything I have gathered in my time here you have become a valued and irreplaceable asset to this team and at this time it would take extraordinary measures for me to let you leave."

Kate stared at the Captain in shock and she looked over to see Rick with a shit eating grin on his face.

"If something were to ever happen between the two of you I do not want it to interfere with you work Detective. But, I honestly care more about our closed case record than I do whether or not you and Mr. Castle are together," she said making quotations with her hands while saying the word _together_. "Now get out of my office before I change my mind and just have him thrown out today," she said putting back on her glasses and sitting back in her chair.

Rick and Kate were still sitting down trying to decide if this entire conversation really did just happen or if they dreamed it.

"If you two are still here when I count to three you aren't going to like what happens next."

Rick and Kate were up out of their chairs in a flash and out the door before she could even get to one. They walked out of Captain's office in a slight daze.

"That's it?" Rick said with a confused look as they headed towards the break room

"What do you mean that's it Rick? If that's the only time we get called in to her office about whatever this is between us," Kate said motioning between the two of them, "I think we've gotten off pretty easy."

"Well since you put it that way yeah," he paused when he had caught up on what she said, "what do you mean whatever this is between us?"

"Well," she said hesitantly, "We're together, but we haven't really defined what exactly we are so I don't really know how to answer that question."

A look of deep thought appeared on Rick's face, but after a few moments his face softened and they walked into the break room, "Alright, but that is a topic we are going to discuss sooner than later," he said as he started to make her another cup of coffee.

"I can't wait," Kate said without her usual eye roll. She knew that that eventually she would have to tell him that she remembered him confessing his love for her as she lay in his arms with a bullet in her body, but she just wasn't ready yet. Sooner rather than later was the right answer, but then the next question was how do you break that kind of information to a person you care about, maybe even love?

"So what did Captain want?" They turned around to see Esposito and Ryan walking into the break room. Kate gave a quick look to Rick that said _lie_.

"We can't disclose any of that information at the current time," Kate said in a professional straight laced manner. Off to the side she could hear Castle let out a little snicker. Looking at the boys their jaws just dropped.

"What?" Esposito said, "Come on guys, we're supposed to be a team."

"Yeah," Ryan said, "I even brought you guys' coffee. I'd say that warrants some kind of information."

"Sorry guys," Rick said with a wicked smile," our lips are sealed."

Rick and Kate proceeded to walk out of the room and back to her desk.

"Well we'll see about that," Esposito said as he pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked glancing over at his phone.

"Something is going on between those two and I'm calling in reinforcements to find out exactly what."

"Say hi to Lanie for me man," Ryan said as he turned to walk back out of the break room.

-C/B-

"Castle!"

Rick jumped up with a start, "Wha….What? Where's the body?"

Kate gave him a disapproving look and shook her head, "No body, just gonna go grab something to eat and thought that you might want to come along."

He motioned for her to lean towards him and he quietly said, "Well I always want to come with you Kate," as he wiggled his eyebrows and gave her a little smile.

Quick as lightning Kate lifted her arm and gave him a swift swat on the arm. "Castle!" she said trying to sound menacing. Looking into his eyes she broke into a fit of giggles that she couldn't contain.

"I love it when you giggle." Rick said looking at her lovingly.

"Yeah, well you're not gonna love it when I tell you that if you keep up this kind of stuff here there will be no sex for you later."

The comment wiped the smile off of Rick's face and he sat back and started to sulk.

"Come on Rick," she said getting up, "let's go eat," she said pulling him up to his feet.

"Hey guys we're gonna go get something to eat. Do you want anything?" Kate called over to the boys.

"No we're good. See you later." Esposito said.

Kate and Rick walked towards the elevator. As they stood there waiting Rick motioned towards the elevator and leaned down close to her ear, "One of my favorite places to spend time with you," he said with a wink.

Kate started to blush and was thankful for the arrival of the elevator. The doors to the elevator opened to reveal Lanie with her hands on her hips giving them a look of annoyance.

Kate and Rick both turned to take the stairs but were stopped in their tracks by Ryan and Esposito. The boys turned the pair around and shoved them into the elevator as Lanie quickly hit the button to close the doors.

"I can't believe they just sacrificed us like that!" Rick tried to say in a pissed off voice, but it only came out in a high pitched squeal.

Kate shook her head and looked down at the floor. She looked up ready to say something, but was cut off by Lanie.

"Alright you two," giving them a look and pointing her finger at both of them, "We only have a minute so I want you both to listen and to listen good. Got it?" They both shook their heads in agreement. "I am really getting sick of the boys constantly asking me about you guys. I told them to give you space and you would eventually give them something, but they have just become plain annoying. And frankly their curiosity is making me curious."

Kate started to say something, but Lanie cut her off with a wave of the hand. "Nope, don't wanna hear it right now. There is something going on between the two of you. What exactly I'm not for sure, but there is something. Throw the guys a bone, feed the animals, and give them something so they stop bothering me. They deserve some answers, they're your friends and they care about you both. I'm not saying announce your undying love to the entire precinct, but give the guys something before I have to resort to drastic measures. You got me?"

They both stared at her with wide eyes and nodded that they understood.

"Good, I'm glad we had this talk. Kate we're going out for drinks sometime in the next week and you're gonna tell me everything," she says as she looks at Rick from head to toe and smiles, "and I mean everything." The elevator door opened and Lanie stepped out and turned around, "I'm glad we had this little chat. See you two lovebirds later," and with those final words Lanie walked away leaving the two of them trying to figure out just what in the hell just happened as the elevator doors shut before they could even move.

"Maybe she's right, but we don't even really know what we are yet," Kate hesitantly said. She looked over to see that Rick was just in a daze. Lanie seemed to have that effect on people. Kate gave a little smile to Rick that broke him out of his Lanie-induced trance and he gave her a smile back.

"Maybe we should just somehow let them know we're dating. Let them assume what they will after that, but that's all they will hear from us," Rick said as he reached out and pulled her into his arms.

Kate smiled up at him, "l like the way you think Mr. Castle, I might have to keep you around."

"I'm kind of counting on the Ms. Beckett," he said as he brought his lips down to hers. Neither of the tried to deepen the kiss they just left it as what it was, a kiss between two people in love.

All of the sudden the elevator doors opened and they broke their kiss to find both Ryan and Esposito with stupid grins on their faces.

"Ummmm…..hey guys," Rick said looking like a kid getting caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Bye guys," Kate said as she punched the button on the elevator and pulled him down for another kiss as the doors closed shut on the boys.

After a minute Rick broke the kiss and looked down at the woman who held his heart, "Well I guess they kind of know now."

Kate let out a little laugh and shook her head, "We're going to have to seriously revisit our set of rules. Apparently we both have issues following them."

"Rules were made to be broken," Rick said as the elevator doors opened. He released his hold on her and reached down for her hand.

Kate looked down for a moment and then smiled as they walked hand in hand out of the elevator.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Alright guys hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. I got to the end of this chapter and thought to myself, I can just end it here. This is a nice way to end this story, but I still have a bit more story to tell, plus I want a chance to write a girls night out. Please drop me a line and let me know what you liked or didn't like. Also if you find any errors please let me know. I have been over this so many times, but there is always a chance I have missed something. I truly feel motivated right now to write so if you have any suggestions as to how I could improve anything please just let me know. Only two new episodes this season, seriously going to start tearing up soon. Until we meet again._

_Jen_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I have no notes, enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, in this realm or the next._

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later…..<em>

"Rick, where do you keep your cookie sheets?" Kate asked as she searched his kitchen opening cabinets and drawers for the elusive cookie sheets. She groaned in frustration, _I just want to make some freaking cookies, it should not be this hard_.

It had been a few weeks since the boys had seen them kissing in the elevator. The boys didn't really give them any hassle, only saying that it was about time.

"Rick, cookie sheets," she yelled across the loft.

He stuck he head out of the office, "not that I'm complaining because I love cookies, but why are you baking?" he said walking over to the kitchen and pulling two sheets out of a drawer that she didn't even know existed.

"I bake when I'm nervous. This whole going out with Lanie thing is starting to really worry me. She puts us all to shame when it comes to interrogations. The boys thankfully didn't want too many details, but this is Lanie we are talking about. The things she's gonna ask me would make you blush Rick, and that's saying a lot."

Rick walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Everything is going to be okay," leaning down and giving her a quick kiss, "Just go out and have fun, whatever happens….happens."

"When did you become the voice of reason?" Kate looked up at him and smiled.

"I don't know. One day the reasonableness just kicked in. Now are you going to finish those cookies before you leave?" Rick asked with a smile, "because I would really like to have some while I sit in the peace and quiet of my office and write."

Kate looked at him and rolled her eyes, "you'd better watch yourself Mr. Castle or I'll take all of the cookies with me."

Rick's face dropped in mock hurt as he released her from his grasp and started to walk back to his office, "so mean."

-C/B-

Lanie sat across from Kate and placed a bottle of tequila and two glasses on the table. Kate's eyes got big with fear because she had an idea of what was going to happen. She completely lost her internal filter when she drank and Lanie knew that little fact all too well.

Lanie reached for the bottle and poured each of them a shot, "You my dear friend have been very elusive these past few weeks."

"Lanie I know…..", Kate started to say, but was cut off by a wave of Lanie's hand.

"Nope, first question Kate," Lanie said as she slid a glass towards Kate, "How long have you two been together?"

Kate looked down at the small offending glass, and then before she could think twice she picked up the glass and downed the contents. "Right after we were cuffed together and had the brush with the tiger."

Lanie seemed to process this information as she refilled Kate's glass, "and when exactly did you finally sleep with Writer Boy?"

Kate quickly downed another shot, "The night after Gates gave me two days leave."

"Okay girl, now for the important stuff. With Castle is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Big hands, big…." Lanie said with a smile.

Kate took a deep breath and another shot before answering, "Oh it is soooo….true, you have no idea."

Lanie proceeded to down a shot and then throw her arms up in the air, "Now we're getting somewhere."

An hour and way too many shots later found both women out on the dance floor. Moving to the music while every set of male eyes in the place were on them.

"Alright, I think we need a change of scenery," Lanie said as she started to dance her way off the floor.

Kate followed in her footsteps. She felt all floaty and was enjoying just letting go for a change. "Well where do you wanna go?"

"I dunno, maybe somewhere that's quiet, all this noise is starting to give me a headache."

"Oh come on Lanie, you're the one that wanted to get out and have some fun. After the eighty questions that you asked me we can't just bail on our night out."

"Well where do you suggest we go?"

Kate's eyes lit up as she decided where they would go. It probably wasn't the smartest idea especially with the amount of alcohol that they had already consumed, but she was all for living in the moment, "I know, let's go to the Haunt."

-C/B-

Rick opened the door of the loft and looked into the eyes of his sexy detective. Then he noticed that she was leaning heavily on her apparent partner in crime, Lanie.

"Castle are you just gonna stand there staring or are you gonna help a girl out?" Lanie barked at Rick. He jumped a little and proceeded to take Kate into his arms, relieving Lanie from the added weight of Kate.

"I take it you guys had a good time?" Rick asked. He was very curious to know exactly what they talked about, but he couldn't just come out and ask, Lanie would smack him.

"You think?" Lanie said giving him an exasperated look. "The girl had enough alcohol to put a small elephant down, there was the incident on the dance floor with the four guys trying to get in her pants, and once I pulled her off the bar before the rest of her clothes came off, well at that point I think it was time to call it a night. Well, I'm sure you'll hear all about it since we were at the Haunt for a good part of the night." Lanie mentally smiled as she looked at Castle. She had never seen the poor man so pale. It was slightly heartbreaking to witness because the man looked truly ashen and devastated at the news.

Rick looked from Kate to Lanie, and back to Kate again. _What in the world happened tonight_? He thought to himself.

"Oh please Castle! I was just kidding. Yes we had too much to drink, and yes there was dancing on bars. And don't fire Tony because we were very persuasive when we got him to let us in your office for the secret stash of scotch that you think no one knows about, but if any guys came near she didn't even give them the time of day. She kept on talking about how her boyfriend was a famous author and was going to come down there and kick their ass if they didn't go away. It's one of the funniest things I have seen in a while," Lanie said while propping herself up against the doorjam trying not to smile too big.

"Well, I knew that you were kidding" he said trying to shrug off the shock, but still mentally he was trying to process what Lanie had just said. He also made a quick mental note to give Tony a call tomorrow to find out just exactly what happened.

"Castle, that girl," she said motioning to Kate who was starting to come, "Loves you more than you will probably ever know. If you hurt her I will kill you. And with my connections your body will never be found," Lanie said with a deadly serious look that had Rick scared shitless.

"I would never hurt her intentionally," Rick told her in complete honesty.

"Night Castle," Lanie said as she stumbled towards the elevators.

Rick shut the door and looked down to see two glazed over eyes staring back up at him. "Hey there beautiful."

"Well hello there yourself you sexy man you."

"Well I do believe this is a first. Drunk Beckett." He said almost giddy.

"Yeah well don't get used to it. I'm swearing off alcohol after tonight."

"I'm just lucky were not in the ER, from what I hear you guys had a lot to drink. Not for sure how you're even still standing at the moment."

"Well you're still holding me upright, duh Rick."

"Ha ha Kate. Come on let's get you to bed," he said picking her up and carrying her to his room.

"Wait I need to change, where are my clothes?"

"Ummm….Kate they're at your apartment."

"Well why aren't they here? I'm here, why aren't they here?"

"Maybe one day," he said as he laid her down helping her out of her shoes and clothes and into one of his button down shirts, "maybe one day your clothes will be here on your side of the closet," he said as he tucked her into bed.

She was out cold within moments.

"Maybe one day," Rick said as he looked at her sleeping form and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead, "you'll move in and stay forever."

-C/B-

Kate woke up in darkness. She tried to take in her surroundings, and finally after a few moments she determined that she was in Rick's bed. She glanced over at the clock to see that it was four o'clock in the morning. Thankfully she did not work the next day because at the moment she had a splitting headache and somewhat felt like throwing up. Trying to get up to grab some ibuprofen she realized that a big strong arm was draped across her waist preventing her from going anywhere. In desperate need of something for the pain she tried to push him off.

"Go back to sleep, it's too early," he mumbled as he snuggled her even closer into his body.

"Rick, I need to get something for my headache. I might even need to throw up," Kate struggled to say.

Rick was up out of the bed within seconds, "I'll go get you some ibuprofen," he said as he ran into the bathroom. He came back within moments with a glass of water and two pills.

"You're too good to me Rick," Kate said as she took the medicine and downed the entire glass of water.

"Yes, I know, but I just can't help myself," he said as he gave her a little wink.

She slowly sat up and touched the side of his face, "I love you Rick."

"I love you too Kate."

"Still?"

Rick looked at her with complete love in his eyes and said the only thing that he knew would let her know that he was in it for the long haul, "Always."

* * *

><p><em>AN: And we have reached the end of this story. I ran through it real quick to I could post it before the episode tonight so if there are any errors please let me know. I should have ended it with the last chapter, but I wanted to write a small scene with Kate and Lanie that kind of went along with this story and I also had to incorporate our favorite word somehow. I would like to take a moment to thank everyone who has read and followed this story. The alerts, the favorites, the reviews…..you all have no idea how much that all means to me. When I began this story back in December I had no idea that it would garner the response that it did. This fic gave me hope that my writing isn't complete crap. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart. _

_PS: More than likely I will start a new fic in the weeks following the finale. I'm gonna just have to recover from what is sure to be an epic episode first._


End file.
